The Adventures of Team FRST
by johnnycajxrt
Summary: Six years after the fall of Beacon, the White Fang continue their attacks against the humans of Remnant. Team FRST and their friends are fighting back.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello everyone and welcome to my first foray into RWBY FanFiction. Do please leave a review and let me know what you all think.**

* * *

"Daddy, wake up!"

The sleeping man groaned, "Mmm, five more minutes..." he said drowsily.

"Daddy!"

Francois's eyes slowly opened to see the coffee brown eyes of his his son, Jonathon Midnight. "Alright, alright. I'm awake."

Jonathon leaned over and hugged his father, "I love you daddy."

Francois smiled and returned the hug. He loved how affectionate Jonathon was and he wouldn't trade it for all the lien in Remnant.

"I love you too my handsome boy. How does some breakfast sound?"

The six-year old climbed off the bed and jumped around, "Yayy!"

Francois got up and stretched out his sore muscles. He had only gotten back home from his last mission a few days prior, and he was still a little bit stiff.

"What do you want to eat Jon Jon?"

The six-year old thought quickly before answering, "Cereal please."

He smiled, "Sure thing big boy. How about Pumpkin Pete's?" Knowing what the response would be.

"Yeah!" The child exclaimed, jumping into the air before hugging his dad again.

Francois grabbed one of his maroon t-shirts and put it on. He then grabbed his scroll from the charger and walked out of his bedroom, through the living room, and into the kitchen of his and Jonathon's house.

He grabbed one of the small bowls from the cabinet, poured some cereal and milk into it, and then set it on the table in front of Jonathon, "Here you go handsome boy."

"Thanks daddy." he replied, quickly digging in.

Francois put the cereal back on top of his refrigerator, pausing momentarily to look at the front of the box. Pyrrha Nikos smiled back at him. Even though the fall of Beacon, and subsequent death of the young woman, had happened more than six years prior, the company had apparently not found someone that they felt was suitable to replace her on the box.

He shook himself out of the memory and reached onto another shelf, grabbing the bagged loaf of bread and the jar of peanut butter from the cabinet and quickly made himself a toasted peanut butter sandwich.

Finally finished, he sat at the table next to Jonathon and switched on the tv. The Vytal Tournament was happening again and he had some lien riding on the matches today.

"Hello viewers and welcome to our coverage of this years Vytal Festival Tournament!" The voice of Peter Port called out. "Coming to you live from Shade academy in Vacuo, we have our qualifying round matchups today."

"That's right Peter," replied his partner, Doctor Bartholomew Oobleck, "and these matches are sure to be exciting, first up we have Team SKYY of Haven Academy taking on Team STLL of Shade Academy. We spoke to the leaders of each team earlier and they both had high praise for their opponents, but they're confident in their team's abilities to move on to the doubles round."

The screen changed to show the tale of the tape between the two teams, the commentators continuing to talk before each giving their predictions on the upcoming match.

"The teams look evenly matched, but I've got to give the edge to Team STLL. Their abilities with ranged combat are far superior than their opponents." Port said as the tales went away and the screen showed the team walking out to the arena floor.

"I have to disagree Peter, melee combat is where Team SKYY shines, and there are a limited number of places to hide, especially if they don't draw a woods biome. I give this one to Team SKYY in a close match, but they'll win with two members of their team left standing." Replied his commentary partner.

The teams walked out to thunderous applause, Port gave the official introductions, and the biomes were selected, a ruined city and a desert.

"Three, two, one, BEGIN!" Port called out as the buzzer sounded.

Francois leaned forward, watching the battle intently. Willing team SKYY to win.

"Daddy?" Jonathon said.

"Yes big boy?"

"I'm done."

He smiled as he looked at his son, "Alright handsome, go put your bowl in the sink, then go to your room and color, we'll watch a movie when the fights are done, okay?"

"Okay daddy!" He said excitedly, hugging his father before running off to his bedroom.

Francois smiled again as he turned back to the tv and silently celebrated as two members of team STLL were eliminated. A few minutes passed and team SKYY was victorious, winning the match with three members left standing.

"What an incredible display! I'm sure that Mistral is proud to be represented by these fine young men and women." Exclaimed Oobleck.

The fights continued for another hour or so before concluding for the day. Francois stood up and stretched out again, happy that most of his bets had paid off.

"Jon Jon!" He called out.

His son peeked out of his bedroom, "Yes daddy?"

"Come on out and we'll watch a movie."

No sooner had he said those words than his scroll rang. He looked at who was calling and groaned. "Darn it! Why now of all times?"

He answered the call, "This is Midnight."

"Midnight, we've got another assignment for you and your team." Replied Alfred Blue, the head of the huntsman corps.

"Come on Al, we just got back a few days ago."

"Sorry Midnight, but this came from above me. Don't worry though, you're not leaving Vale and you won't be gone for more than a day."

Francois shook his head, "Alright, what are we doing?"

"Your team is one of the best we've got at infiltration. We need you four to break into a White Fang compound about twenty miles outside of Vale. That facility has some heavy hitting artillery, so a direct assault would just lead to heavy casualties on our side. So we're sending you in to take it down. We'll be providing your team with enough explosives to do the job. If you come across any intelligence, bring it back with you. Understood?"

"Yes sir, when do we go?"

"Tomorrow night, we'll have a Bullhead pick you and your team up from Beacon. Notify your team and we'll see you tomorrow."

"Any backup in case something goes wrong?"

"Your old friends, Team CFVY will be on standby if you need backup."

This drew a smile to Francois's face. He couldn't wait to see Coco, Fox, and Yatsuhashi. "Understood sir, we'll be there."

He hung up the scroll and immediately called the rest of Team FRST

"What's up boss?" Said Rufous Witte

"Hey guys." Replied Silver Slinger, Rufous's partner and horse Faunus.

"What's going on?" Said Tiffany Gumbs, Francois's partner

"Alright team, I just got word that we've got another assignment," he heard a collective groan from his team, "I know. I told Blue the same thing, but he said that these orders came from above him."

"Uh huh, so someone higher than Blue needs our infiltration expertise?" Asked Tiffany.

"That's exactly it. There's a White Fang facility about twenty miles outside of Vale. Our objective is to go in and plant explosives on the heavy artillery so that the Vale military can move in and drive them out."

"So what are our orders, boss?" Asked Rufous.

"Rufous and I will stay back outside of the facility. I will be providing overwatch as well as staying in radio contact with you and HQ. Rufous will use his semblance to cause rain and fog to cover your approach as well as your escape.

"Tiffany, since you're the explosives expert, you'll be planting the charges. Silver will watch over you."

"If we're spotted?" Inquired Silver.

"If the base goes on alert, Rufous and I will come down and assist your extraction. And Team CFVY will also be on standby if we need reinforcements."

"Sweet, I'll be able to see my bun-bun." said Rufous with a chuckle.

"Yeah, and she can shoot you down for the hundredth time." replied Silver.

"Oh yeah, well-" began Rufous

"Enough out of both of you... I swear, you two argue more than my brothers. If it weren't for you being a Faunus, Silver, I'd assume you two WERE brothers. But then again, Rufous IS a bit of a horse's ass."

Laughter and Rufous sputtering on the other end of the lines was his reward.

"Now, back to the mission. Once Tiffany and Silver have met back up with us, we'll move out about a mile before calling for pickup. Everything clear?"

"Yes, sir!" Replied his three teammates.

"Good, we leave tomorrow night from the Beacon Academy Bullhead Docks at Nineteen hundred hours. Get some rest and don't be late." He hung up his scroll and turned to Jonathon.

"Come on big boy, let's go watch that movie," he said, smiling down at his son.

"Yay!"

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you all again for reading, feel free to leave a review. Now I'll answer some questions that may arise.**

 _What is the pronunciation of Team FRST?_ **Forest**

 _What is the history with CFVY?_ **They've been close since before the fall of Beacon and have gone on several missions in the years since. However, it will be touched on in future chapters.**

 _Who are the members of Team FRST based off of?_ **Francois is based off myself, Jonathon is based off my son, Rufous is based off my friend Connor, and Silver and Tiffany aren't based on anyone in particular.**

 _How often will this be updated?_ **To be totally honest, I don't know. Updates will be sporadic at best because my laptop died on me, so I've literally been reduced to writing on my phone. So, at the very least, updates won't be regular until I get a new laptop.**

 **Thanks again for reading.**

 **~Johnny**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Somehow I was able to get another chapter written on my phone. Hope you e joy, and as always, leave a review.**

* * *

Francois stepped out of his car and began walking towards the rebuilt school in front of him, thanking the gods that his father was retired. Were it not for him, he wouldn't have been able to finish his education at Beacon after Jonathon was born and Bea left.

He frowned at the thought of his rabbit Faunus ex-wife. He had loved her with all his heart and soul, and she had run off to Menagerie with some other guy less than a month after Jonathon's first birthday. He had gotten over her to be sure, and all that mattered to him was that he had Jonathon, but it still left a bitter feeling whenever his mind drifted to her.

Besides, last he'd heard of her, karma had hit her like a ton of bricks; the guy she had left him for had kicked her to the curb, she'd had two more kids, but the fathers had taken custody, and she had been forced to living on the streets of Menagerie.

He shook himself out of his memories as the Huntsman Corps building came into view. He walked inside and headed for the locker room. Upon arriving, he found his locker, punched in his code, and the door swung open, revealing his gear: His silver plate armor, maroon Fleur De Lis painted on the top of each shoulder and in the middle of his chest, his matching combat boots, his maroon gloves with silver Fleur De Lis on the palms, and his beloved weapon, Midnight Hour, a two-handed broadsword that could quickly switch into an M4 assault rifle.

He checked his watch, it read 1800 hours, plenty of time for him to change, and get some marksmanship training in before the Bullhead arrived. He stripped off his clothes and donned his armor before finally grabbing the handle of his sword, attaching it to his back, and walking to the shooting range.

"Hey boss!" Francois turned and saw Rufous jogging down the hallway.

"You're here early, what's the occasion?" Francois replied.

"Was hoping I might get in some combat practice before heading out... and I might want to talk to Velvet."

Francois shook his head, "Dude, she's been shooting you down for the past three years, let it go."

Rufous blushed, "I can't help myself man, ever since things ended between her and that Jaune guy, I've been hoping for a shot."

Francois rolled his eyes, "Yeah, because you're such an upgrade over one of the four people that saved Remnant." He said sarcastically.

Rufous shrugged, "From what I hear, it was him that ended it. Apparently he still hasn't gotten over what happened to Nikos, that's why he also ended things with Yang Xiao Long. Freaking Yang Xiao Long! How do you end things with a chick like that?"

"Well, you never stop loving someone that did what Nikos did for him I suppose... but anyways, go get changed and I'll meet you in the training arena, I'll run the simulations for you. I'll be in the shooting range in the meantime."

Rufous nodded and walked back to the locker room. Francois headed the opposite direction and pushed open the door to the shooting range.

He pulled Midnight Hour off his back, switched it into rifle mode, flipped the safety switch to single shot, and punched in the simulation.

The scoring system was simple enough, a headshot on an enemy was worth five points, a body shot worth one, a miss was negative one, and a shot civilian was negative ten if non-lethal, negative one hundred if lethal.

A buzzer sounded and targets began popping up, he dispatched each one with quick efficiency and his score began climbing quickly. Target after target popped up around the room until a second buzzer sounded, signifying the end of the simulation.

"New personal best!" The computer called out as it tallied up his score. Put his weapon back in its holster and walked over to the computer. The screen flashed "183" back at him. The all-time leaderboard popped up and his score was placed in the number three spot, behind the top score set by Pyrrha Nikos (296), and her teammate, Lie Ren (190).

"Puts you into some pretty elite company, if I do say so myself." A sultry voice spoke from the doorway.

Francois spun and saw his friend and fellow team leader, Coco Adel, standing in the doorway, her trademark shades lowered.

"Not elite enough. Though gods only know how anyone could possibly break Nikos's score, literally one off from being a perfect run." He replied with a smile.

She pushed her shades up and walked over to him, hips swaying as she did so. "You'll always be elite to me, handsome."

Francois smiled back and hugged her as she got to him, "Good to see you again too, Coco."

Coco let go, looked up at him and frowned, "You can't resist my charms forever, Francois. I'm gonna get you to flirt back with me."

Francois grinned, "Oh, you were flirting? I didn't notice."

Coco's mouth opened, then closed, "Now you're just messing with me."

Francois's grin got wider, "What are you gonna do about it?"

Coco took her sunglasses off and looked him in the eyes, and leaned in as if to kiss him.

*CRASH!*

Francois went flying back and slammed into the wall. He slowly got to his feet and saw Coco standing with a smile, her fist still out in front of her.

"Ow," he said flatly, fishing his scroll from his pocket to check his aura level. It read 95%, Coco must not have put much effort into her punch. He looked down and saw a slight dent in his chest plate, "You're gonna pay for the repairs."

"And if I don't, what will you do?" She replied in a flirty tone.

He was about to retort when Rufous, already clad in his sea foam green armor, appeared in the doorway.

"Hey boss, I'm ready whenever you..." he trailed off.

Francois looked at his teammate, "I'm fine, let's go before anyone else takes the room." He pushed past Coco and walked with Rufous to the training arena, not noticing the hurt look on Coco's face as he was suddenly ignoring her.

"What really happened, Francois?" Rufous inquired as they walked down the hall.

He sighed, "Just Coco being Coco. She got flirty, I acted like I didn't notice, and she got offended and punched me to the wall."

"Well, why don't you just indulge her? She's obviously got some kind of feelings for you. Just give it a shot. Other guys would be falling over themselves to be in your position."

"I'm not 'most guys', Rufous, and you know exactly why."

"Jonathon," both men said in unison.

"I couldn't ask her to step in like that."

"Well, it's not like she HAS to be a mom. That'd really be up to her. If she's not, then it's obviously not gonna work out. But if she is..." he trailed off.

"Rufous, that's enough. It'd be extremely selfish of me to expect her to step in like that. Just because I had a kid while I was in my fourth year, doesn't mean I should try and force him on Coco, especially seeing how she and her team missed a year while Beacon was being rebuilt."

"But it's not selfish to make that decision for her?"

"I said that's enough!" Francois snapped back. He pulled out his scroll and called the rest of the team.

"Where are you guys?" He asked as Tiffany and Silver picked up.

"We're stuck in a bit of traffic, we'll be there in about five minutes." Replied Tiffany.

Francois checked his watch, 1820. "Alright, when you get here, come to the combat arena after you get changed. Rufous and I will already be there. See you soon."

He hung up the scroll and turned to Rufous, "Come on, we don't have a lot of time to waste."

They arrived at the training arena a minute or so later, Rufous going into the arena itself while Francois went up to the control center. He punched in the command, giving Rufous a challenge, but nothing that would overexert him.

Rufous stood in the center of the arena with his his weapon, Rapier Wit, a rapier with a desert eagle in the handle, capable of firing different types of ammunition thanks to the Schnee Dust Company, already drawn and readied.

Francois hit the execute button, a buzzer sounded, and five Atlas robots appeared, weapons at the ready.

They opened fire and Rufous jumped in the air, flipping and spinning as the bullets from the robot's rifles missed him by centimeters. He landed behind one of them and skewered one before it could even turn around, the others spun and opened fire. Rufous ducked just in time, and two of the robots accidentally took out each other with their own crossfire. He jumped up and tackled another robot, holding it in front of him like a shield and charging towards the last one as it fired over and over. As he got to it, his sword moved blindingly fast as he took it apart, limb by limb. He then took the robot he was holding as a shield, bent it at the waistline, and hit it with a pile driver, shattering its dome.

A second buzzer sounded and the lights came back on.

"Good work Rufous, you've improved a lot on avoiding attacks rather than letting your aura absorb them," Francois called down over the loudspeaker.

There was suddenly a sound of applause from the doorway. Francois turned and saw the rest of his team standing there.

Silver Slinger, horse ears standing straight up, dressed in his brown leather armor, his weapon, Silver Slugger, a baseball bat with a shotgun attachment, sat in its holster on his left hip.

"Great job partner! You killed it man!" He called out, still clapping.

Next to him stood Tiffany Gumbs, Francois's partner. She stood dressed in her black and dark orange digital camouflage, her weapons, Sturm, an air-powered pistol capable of shooting darts laced with a knockout tranquilizer or a lethal neurotoxin, in its holster on her left shoulder, and Drang, an extendable baton capable of discharging a shock strong enough to knock out an enemy, stuck on her right hip.

"Good work Rufous!" She called out as Rufous exited the arena.

Francois exited the control booth and came down to greet the rest of his team. As he came down, Rufous, Silver, and Tiffany locked arms in preparation of their normal greeting whenever they came together, Francois joining in the huddle when he got there.

"Forest on T! Forest on T! F!" Shouted Francois.

"R", said Rufous.

"S", called Silver.

"T", shouted Tiffany.

"Forest!" All four shouted as they broke the huddle.

Francois checked his watch, it read 1845.

"Alright team, let's go get locked and loaded. Transport will be here in fifteen minutes."

They left the training area and headed to the armory to get supplied and ready to go. In addition to loading up with hollow-point bullets, Francois grabbed a silencer and a scope for Midnight Hour, Rufous taking an assortment of elemental bullets for Rapier Wit, but taking more fire than any others, Silver took some slugs and "dragon's breath" rounds for Silver Slugger, and Tiffany loaded up with equal amounts of lethal and non-lethal darts for Sturm, as well as placing a brand new dust crystal into Drang.

"Everyone locked and loaded?" Asked Francois. Nods from his team indicated that they were ready.

"Alright, bring it in," they all got into a huddle once again.

"WHO ARE WE?!" Francois called out.

"FRST!" Replied his team.

"WHO ARE WE?!" He yelled again.

"FRST!" Again called back his team.

"WHAT ARE WE GONNA DO?!"

"WIN!"

"THAT'S RIGHT! HANDS IN!"

They all put their hands in the middle.

"1, 2, 3!"

"FRST!" They all called out as they broke and jogged to the bullhead docks.

* * *

 **A/N: Holy crap! Another chapter already? Yeah, a combination of extremely slow days at work (I work in a gas station) giving me the time, and the anniversary of Monty's passing giving me the extra motivation to get this chapter written.**

 **Before anyone asks/complains; no, there won't be any real shipping between members of CFVY and FRST. Velvet will do nothing but keep shooting down Rufous, and Francois and Coco will just flirt with each other.**

 **Until next time, love you all.**

 **Johnny**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hopefully this is the last chapter I'll write on my phone, I've gotten my tax refund, now I just need to find a decent laptop. Hope you all enjoy anyway.**

* * *

Team FRST stepped off the bullhead and began walking through the forest towards the White Fang facility.

"We'll be here if you need us." Coco's voice said through Francois's earpiece.

"Roger that, I'll call if things go south," Francois replied, switching his earpiece to his Intelligent Situation Analytic Computer (ISAC) in order to monitor his team more closely.

They made their way through the forest until they came to the clearing where the facility was.

"Alright, just as we planned. Rufous, start working your semblance and get some rain and fog down there to cover their infiltration. I'll stay up here and use the night vision setting on my scope to keep you covered and alerted if I see anyone coming your way. Tiffany, keep your gun loaded with knockout rounds for now, and use them only if absolutely necessary. Silver, keep close to Tiffany, and keep an eye out for what I can't see. If you get discovered, fire a dragon's breath in the air and we'll come help pull you out. Everyone ready?" All three teammates nodded, "Then let's do this. Rufous?"

Rufous's eyes closed as he started working his aura through his semblance. The sky became overcast and began raining. The moisture from the rain mixing with the warm air of the forest quickly causing fog to form.

Silver and Tiffany slid down the hill in front of them and took off for the facility, knowing that Rufous couldn't do this forever. Francois watched ahead of them through the green tint of his scope.

Francois watched as Tiffany and Silver methodically moved through the facility from shadow to shadow, quickly planting their charges at the base of each 88mm cannon. Francois calling to warn them if a guard was coming too close.

"Francois, do you read?" Silver asked through the radio.

"I'm here, what's up?"

"Primary objective complete, requesting permission to move to secondary objective; obtain intelligence on enemy operations."

Francois thought for a moment, weighing his options, it wasn't required, but intelligence was always appreciated.

"Permission granted, but know this, you two will be on your own inside the facility, my scope can't see through walls," He replied.

"Understood sir, we'll bug out if we see too many."

"Be careful, both of you. Francois out."

Francois watched as Silver and Tiffany snuck into the main building, then continued to look around the perimeter, hoping that none of the White Fang saw them.

"Boss, come in!" Silver said frantically over the comm.

"What is it?" Replied Francois, worry creeping into his voice.

"Secondary objective complete, you're gonna want to see this when we get back."

"Alright, get out the there before-" he was cut off my gunfire erupting over the comm, followed moments later by an alarm klaxon that could be heard across the entire facility.

"Shit!" Francois cursed as he got up, "Rufous, let's get them out!" He then switched his comms over to the Bullhead, "Team CFVY! We're gonna need some help getting out of here. How quickly can you be here?"

Coco's voice answered him, "Pilot says five minutes, he's gonna dust off, then head down to pick you up from the main gate."

"Negative! Area is too hot! Have him pick us up at the tree line. I don't want to give those heavy guns an easy target!"

"Understood, Coco out."

Francois switched back to ISAC. "Alert, heavily armed hostiles approaching," the computer said in his ear.

Francois took off at a dead sprint towards the facility, Rufous staying close behind. As they got to the gate, he pulled Midnight Hour off his back and cut down the two guards in his way.

As he passed by a small guard shack, he heard glass shatter next to him and suddenly felt a large weight as someone landed on his back, knocking him to the ground.

He heard Rufous yell something, followed by the report of Rapier Wit being fired, the rounds striking the enemy on Francois's back.

Pushing the fallen enemy off him, Francois got back up and started running towards the door that Silver and Tiffany had gone into. Upon arriving, he found the reinforced door locked.

Channeling his aura to his muscles, he activated his semblance. He wound up and kicked the door as hard as he could, knocking it off its hinges and sending it flying inward.

Silver and Tiffany stood at the end of the hallway in front of Francois, Silver firing dragon's breath down a separate corridor to his right.

"Guys! Let's go!" Francois yelled down the hallway.

Tiffany and Silver disengaged and ran down the hallway towards the rest of the team and out the door.

"Silver, flash down that hallway, now!"

"Way ahead of you!" He replied, channeling his aura into a point of energy in his hand, throwing it down the hallway. It exploded in a flash, leaving the enemies in the hall temporarily blinded and deafened.

Taking the opportunity, Team FRST ran back and out the main gate, trying to get to the tree line, but as they exited the main gate, they saw what awaited them, a contingent of White Fang soldiers, all with weapons drawn and ready.

It was four on about forty, Francois didn't like the odds, but he realized he didn't need to win, just hold out for a few minutes until CFVY arrived. Realizing that they may not even last that long, he reached into his pocket, pulled out the emergency detonator to the charges, and hit the button. A fireball erupted behind them and the ground shook with the concussive force.

"Stay close and watch each other's backs. We need to hold out a little longer!" Francois called out as the soldiers in front of them charged.

The first line arrived and the battle was on. Francois began swinging his sword around, trying to attack and defend from every angle. Clangs, gunshots, and sounds of electricity from next to him told him that the rest of the team was engaged.

A minute or so later, Francois heard ISAC in his earpiece, "Alert, partner down, aura levels critical."

"Shit!" He said, backing up towards where Tiffany lay sprawled on the dirt, "Silver, Rufous! Form up around Tiff! We need to hold out a little longer!"

The second he took to yell instructions cost him dearly, as he turned back to the fighters in front of him, a war-hammer smashed him in the breastplate, knocking him backwards into a tree trunk.

His earpiece buzzed again, "Alert, aura levels below ten percent, recommend immediate disengagement."

Ignoring the earpiece, he continued to defend, trying desperately to hold out until his backup arrived.

"AHH!" A scream suddenly erupted from his right and Silver fell to his knees. Francois knew he'd never make it in time, so he threw Midnight Hour at the White Fang member rearing back to decapitate Silver, the blade found its mark, embedding itself into the assailant's chest.

His triumph was short-lived, now defenseless, the fighter with the hammer struck him again in the breastplate, this time knocking him over and draining what little aura he had left. With no strength to stand, he thought of Jonathon, the one he loved the most, as the hammer-wielder prepared for his deathblow.

Suddenly, a low-flying bullhead roared overhead, momentarily drawing the attention of the White Fang combatants.

The lapse in concentration proved fatal to the maul-wielder. Out of nowhere, a large blue blade, uncanny in its resemblance to Midnight Hour, burst through his chest from behind. This was immediately followed by minigun fire that ripped apart the woods around them, taking out several enemy combatants.

"Yatsu, grab Tiffany and Francois. Fox, help Silver. Velvet, help Rufous. I'll cover your escape, let's get them outta here!"

Francois let out a sigh as he felt Yatsuhashi lift him off the ground with a grunt. Gunfire erupted again as more White Fang members appeared and Coco engaged them. Francois felt a bump and then was laid down on the deck of the bullhead that Team CFVY had arrived in.

"Coco! They're in, let's go!" Yatsuhashi yelled out the back.

Coco continued firing, backing up towards the bullhead and finally jumping in. "Punch it!" She called to the pilot.

The pilot obliged and lifted off, flying back towards Vale.

After a minute, Francois sat up and looked up at Coco, who was smiling down at him, "Looks like we saved your butts this time. Guess that makes us even for what happened back at that oasis in Vacuo."

He smiled back, "I guess so. Though we didn't keep you waiting nearly as long. Tell you what, how about dinner and I'll call it even."

Coco's smile grew even wider, "Lunch, you pay. Shopping afterwards, and I'll pay for the armor repairs."

Francois nodded, "Deal."

She sat down next to him and took off her shades, her playful demeanor leaving. "Are you being serious right now?"

Francois nodded, "Yeah, I am... Coco, we almost died down there, and it made me realize that sometimes, life is too short to worry about 'what ifs'. So, why the hell not, I'll give it a shot with you."

Coco leaned her head onto his shoulder. "Glad you finally came around."

He looked over at Tiffany, "How is she?"

Fox, attending to her, looked up at him, "She'll be alright, she took a pretty bad hit to the back of the head from what appears to be a club or a mace. The bad news is that she's gonna need some stitches and she's probably concussed. Good news is that there's no blood or cerebrospinal fluid coming from her ears, so she should make a full recovery."

Francois let out sigh of relief and laid back down, glad to hear that his partner would be okay. "Silver? Rufous? You guys alright?"

"Yeah boss, I'm okay, a little beat up, but I'm fine. Silver took a bad hit to the back of his knee, but he can still walk."

"I'll have a doctor examine it when we get back to Vale, hopefully it's only a sprain or a bone bruise and I'll be back to kicking White Fang ass in no time," Silver said as he checked Silver Slugger.

He looked back to Coco, "What's ETA to Vale?"

"About an hour, why?"

"Wake me in forty-five minutes." He said, closing his eyes and nodding off.

* * *

 **A/N: Okay, so there's a teeny bit of shipping here with Coco and Francois. But I promise, the "date" will not end up with them getting together. So for those of you hoping for some Francois x Coco lemon, you'll be disappointed.**

 **See you all in the next chapter, love you all.**

 **Johnny**


End file.
